


Show Me Your Love (Before The World Catches Up)

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, also teacher!Tyler, but - Freeform, it's complicated lmao, just read the summary tbh, smut later on, student!Tyler, teacher!Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Although the two of us are meant to have a student-teacher relationship, that can become very difficult when I, the teacher, am teaching my high school teacher who is attempting to get a second degree. By the way, I used to have the biggest crush on you back in high school - here’s an A.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Love (Before The World Catches Up)

Saying that Josh was excited was a pretty fucking big understatement. He was ecstatic, it was his first year as a teacher, an actual music teacher! And a college one at that.

So, he's a music _professor,_ really.

He was actually kinda shocked the university let him teach for them. It was kinda hard getting that level of respect when you had bright pink hair and gauges, but they didn't care at all, to his relief and surprise.

Anyway, there he was, sipping excitedly on his redbull (which he really shouldn't drink, because it makes him all jittery), waiting for his first ever class to start.

He was going to be a great teacher, he really was. He wasn't going to be that strict, unless the kid did something like, really bad. But say they like, cursed in class? He didn't care. Hell, he wasn't that older than the youngest kid in this class, at 22. So really, he was just acting his age.

His goal was to be perceived as the fun but responsible teacher who taught things in a way that you enjoyed learning it.

And, fuck. That was the bell. Josh sat at his desk, watching students start to file in the doorway, and his eyes rested for a bit on each face, and some stared back. Others kept staring at his hair and gauges, which he expected.

Until, "Mr. Joseph?!" he asks, and his head looks up to Josh's, and has a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Holy shit, Josh Dun?" he asks, and Josh nods.

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here?" Josh asks, then winces. "Sorry, that sounded rude."  
  


"No, it's totally okay. I would probably ask the same if my high school music teacher suddenly showed up in the college class I was teaching." He laughs after finishing the statement, and so does Josh. "I came here to get a second degree, and to maybe learn a couple new things to strengthen my teaching." he explains, and Josh nods. That makes sense.

"This will be an interesting year." Josh mumbles, because of-fucking-course the one teacher he had a crush on just had to show up and fuck everything up again, and the other man hears him and laughs _again,_ goddamn that man's smile.

"Yeah, I guess it will." he says, smiling at Josh fondly then going to take his seat. 

Once everyone gets settled, Josh starts.

"Alright, class. My name is Josh, and you _can_ call me Mr. Dun if you feel it's necessary but really, Josh is better." Everyone in the room snickers a bit before Josh continues. He hops on his desk and sits criss-cross and mumbles "Right, now that I'm comfortable, I can continue." 

"So, I'm not really a strict teacher at all unless you do some really bad thing or something like that. I don't really give a shit if you curse in the classroom, just do whatever. All I ask is that you actually somewhat pay attention to the lesson and that you give me respect, and I will return it. Got it?" everyone in the classroom nods, looking relieved that they got a laid back teacher. "That being said, don't think that just because I let you guys do somethings other teachers don't means I'll let you slack off. Also, and this should be obvious, if someone like, super important and has the ability to fire me comes into the room, just act like angels because it was hard enough to get this job with pink hair and gauges." Everyone laughs, and Josh feels his anxiety slowly wearing away.

"I'm not gonna do that awful thing other teachers do where they make you stand up and say your name an a fact about you," he pauses and hears multiple sighs of relief, and laughs. "Yeah, I know. Total relief. Anyway, I still do need to get to know your names so I'm just going to do roll."

"Chelsea Brooks?" he starts, and hears a girl from the back of the room call 'here!' and continues down the list of names.

A bit later, he calls out, "Tyler Joseph?" and Mr. Joseph-well, _Tyler_ -raises his hand and says here. _So that's his name,_ Josh thinks. _It suits him._

"Since today is the first day," he starts, "I'm not going to actually teach anything because, why bother? So you can just talk among yourselves and maybe make friends. If anyone wants to ask me questions or talk to me or whatever, I'm going to just be on my phone, so. Yeah. Socialize!" he says, then goes back to sitting on his desk, pulling out his phone and just scrolling through his Instagram feed. Someone clears their throat, and he looks up to see Tyler standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Josh, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to grab some coffee sometime? Just to, yaknow, catch up with each other?" he asks, and Josh smirks, and decides that he can maybe have a little fun now that he's the teacher.

"Tyler Joseph, are you asking me on a _date_?" he says in an exaggerated tone, and Tyler blushes. Josh starts laughing. "I'm totally kidding, yeah, that would be cool." he says, and Tyler smiles.

"Right. How about tonight?" Tyler asks, and Josh nods.

"That would probably be best actually, cause now I'm not loaded with papers to grade and actually have free time." he says, and Tyler nods understandingly.

"Believe me, I've been there. So, how about right after school ends? I can just come to your classroom and we can go from there."

"Sounds great." Josh agrees, and Tyler smiles at him one last time (if he doesn't stop smiling Josh might have to kiss him and that would just the fucking awful if he doesn't feel the same) before walking away.

Josh slumps in relief that he didn't make a fool of himself, then smiles to himself because he is basically going on a date with Tyler Joseph tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YES IM SUPER FUCKING PUMPED FOR WRITING THIS


End file.
